Blake's Ticklish Experience
by blueanimal23
Summary: Well everyone I'm baaaackkk! (If I could sing online, that would have been sooo much funnier). I am SO sorry for not posting earlier! It's just *sob* I have so much SCHOOL work to do and *sob again* I just don't have time to do it as much as I used to! Well, enough fake crying. I'm trying to be funny. Heh heh get it? Well,( I used "well" at least 3 times. wow.) enjoy my new story!


**Hello everybody! It's me again! I feel like a terrible person because of the time I didn't spend finishing certain stories, especially because it's been over 5 months! But if it's possible for you to not want to kill me, I have a brand new series I'm gonna start writing (and hopefully posting.) Enjoy and R&R!**

Blake's Ticklish Secret

**Chapter 1**

I'm Blake and I'm also 14 years old. I have no brothers or sisters, but two loving parents and a husky named Snowball. I'm pretty athletic, and play basketball games every other Saturday with my team, and practiced on the other weekends. I'm not a terrible-looking guy, either. I have straight, black hair, freckles, a slim build and I was about 5' 8". However, there was a secret that I had that I was never open with anyone about it ever since I was 11. The secret was that I'd always liked tickling, especially tickling people's feet. But I also liked getting tickled. The problem was, being a 14-year old adolescent in the twenty-first century, not many guys are tickled, without you getting called gay or weird or something. There were a few friends that I had made on his basketball team, but one stood out from the rest. His name was Austin Cadence. Austin had become my best friend over time.

Austin was pretty much a clone of me. His hair, while originally blonde, was dyed a dark brown and he was only an inch shorter than me, even though he was 15. Austin, (conveniently for the story's sake obviously) lived just down the street in my neighborhood, so we were going over to each other's houses all the time. It just so happened to be a Friday afternoon that I was heading to my older friend's house for a sleepover. I had only a backpack that had a change of clothes in it, so I was all set for the night. After about five minutes, I arrived at Austin's house and rang the doorbell. Austin himself answered it. He wore a plain black T-shirt, khaki shorts and socks. "Hey, man," he said and smiled loosely. He motioned for me to follow him. So I did and shut the door behind me. I heard screaming upstairs and looked at Austin worriedly.

"That's just my sisters fighting over which boy likes whichever one of them more," he said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Who is it this month? Brandon? Andrew?" He then turned to the left and went down a curved stairway to the basement which was really cool looking ( 2013/07/26/awesome-basements_n_ eighth one). I put my bag at the side of the bottom of the staircase and my shoes and socks next to it. Austin lied down on the couch and asked, "Well? What do you think?" I smiled and said, "What do I think? I think it's totally amazing!" Austin laughed a little, turned on the TV, and patted the spot to the right of him. Not much time later, Austin's mom came downstairs and looked surprised to see me lying there. "Oh! Austin, who's this?" "Mom…" Austin scolded, giving her a look. "This is Blake, remember? The boy who I said would be spending the night?"

"Oh that was _tonight_?" she exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. He nodded. She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she recovered and plainly told us, "Well, we're going out for dinner. We'll be back pretty late tonight. Austin, you know where dinner is, so, eat whenever you're ready. Oh, and don't stay up later than 11." She came and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and said her goodbyes. Then she went upstairs and Austin just sat there a minute or two. Then he pulled out two video games: Black Ops and Assassin's Creed II. "Had to wait till' they left," he commented as he put in Black Ops.

Later that night, at 10:57 to be precise, I noticed that at some point Austin had taken off his socks, and so I purposely sat in the circular seat that was facing the TV but, if need be, also see Austin's feet. They were so cute, so soft-looking and flawless with adorable toes. Suddenly, I was shaken from my hypnosis when I heard an explosion on the TV. "Ha!" Austin laughed. "I gotcha this time! What happened to the first rounds? You were a lot better then." I shrugged. "I guess I'm getting kind of tired." "Yeah, I guess it's time to hit the hay," my brown haired friend agreed. "You can sleep on the couch. I'll take the floor." I didn't want to be rude by not accepting his offer, so I waited as Austin got up off the couch and grabbed a blanket and pillow from a nearby closet and laid them on the floor. He turned off the TV and lay down. I just grabbed a pillow and stuck it under my head, which was only a foot above my friend' feet.

Minutes later, I heard only soft breathing, so I decided to try a little test just to make sure he was awake. I reached down slowly and barely let one finger slide from the very top of the feet (he was lying face up. Just so you know) to the bottom and pulled away real fast as the foot twitched ever so slightly. _Yes! _I thought. _I knew he was ticklish!_ The urge to put those two feet in a headlock and tickle them all night was already becoming unbearable, but I somehow resisted. However, if Austin woke up…G*d I didn't want to even think about that. Anyway, I obviously wasn't going to stop yet; I'd just made the most important discovery-to me at least- in the world! The next thing I did was turn my hand around and lower it once again and let my finger nails slowly trail up my friend's ticklish feet. The whole time I had knots in my stomach, like I was about to disarm a bomb right in the center of New York City.

But he still didn't wake up. Just to make sure, I leaned up for a second and glanced at his eyes: shut. However, I knew my tickle experiments were getting into his dreams because he had a smile on his face, a smile only caused by laughter. He looked happy, so I got up off of the couch and positioned myself in front of his feet sitting with my feet crossed. I used each index fingernail to lightly scratch his feet, which twitched twice each and in unison. Though I was even more anxious than ever about Austin waking, I also was giddy with excitement. It was one thing I had dreamed of for who-knows-how-long. And now, it was finally happening. I was tickling my best friend! I guess I got kind of carried away, because before I knew what was happening, I only saw myself scribbling with all ten fingers and Austin was beginning to actually laugh and then, the worst thing I could think of possible happened: his eyes shot open.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Ok, so there's chapter 1. It turned out really good in my eyes, but I can't really tell you "It's good so like it." I actually got some of these ideas from another tickling story called "Jake's Tickling Experience," so I can't take credit for some of the stuff. Well, I can take credit for my OC characters, and the point of view, but that's about it. BUT ANNNYWAY… that's all I have for now so. Yay. Until the next chapter, don't. Eat. A dog. Well hot dogs are fine, but…I need to figure this out. So BYE!**


End file.
